


Terrible Fascination

by Hexiva



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Drinking, Fraternities & Sororities, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In college, Brock Rumlow meets a student named Johann Schmidt, and is fascinated by him. Tumblr askfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Fascination

The other guys think Johann is kind of creepy, but Brock thinks he’s cool. He has a nasty sense of humor that makes Brock laugh, and he has fun ideas about what to do - often to the other guys. Sometimes to the girls, but that’s more Brock’s thing than Johann’s. 

The other guys used to joke that Johann was gay ‘cause he never talked about girls, but they’ve stopped doing that, ‘cause Brock knocked a few heads together last time they did. Johann’s no sissy. He might not be a big guy but he’s smarter and meaner than anyone else at college. Brock sticks with him. He’s going places. 

One night, they’re drunk. Well, Brock is drunk a lot, but this time Johann’s had a few himself. He’s talking about the world, how he sees it, what he wants from it. There’s a dark fire burning in his eyes, and the other guys back away and say maybe he’s had a few too many. Johann storms out and heads back to his room. Brock follows, flipping off the guys as he leaves. The other guys are afraid of Johann. He’s not. He’s … interested. 

Brock knows the world’s full of wimps gettin’ beaten up by bigger guys, but he never thought of Johann as the kinda guy who got beaten up before. He never thought of what the world might look like to a guy like Johann.

He’s fascinated. Johann wants to burn the world to the ground and Brock … well, Brock thinks he’s going to stick with him.


End file.
